Harry Potter and The Necklace Of Truth??
by PiCkLe
Summary: Title may be changed. This is my first time writting about harry. It takes place in the 6th year. Lots of things can happen..... Please Read and Review! Thanx!


I do not own any of the Harry Potter character. This plot is purely from my imagination. Previous plots that lead up to my work of fiction belong to J K Rowling. I really hope you enjoy my story. I'll be adding more as I go along. Please don't sue me! 

**Another Dull Summer******

****

**It was another uneventful summer at Number 4 Privet Drive. The Dursleys were being their horrible selves and Harry was locked in his room yet again. In less than a month's time Harry would be starting his 6th year at Hogwarts. He couldn't wait for September 1st. He hadn't seen Hermione or Ron all summer. The Dursleys wouldn't allow and queer activity or people in there Muggle home. Harry was allowed to send letters out to his friends at night though. The last letters he had received were from Ron and Hermione. That was over a month ago. Harry wasn't worried but he couldn't help but wonder what was taking him friends so long to answer his reply. **

**One night as Harry lay wide awake in his bed, he heard a distant hoot. It must be Hedwig. He slowly crawled out of his bed and walk stealthy towards the window. He gazed out and sure enough there was Hedwig with a bundle of packages tied to his legs. He quickly opened the window and in flew Hedwig. She landed on his bed looking tired and flustered. **

**"Had a long trip??" Harry whispered quietly. Hedwig looked at him and gave Harry a disgusted look.**

**Harry untied the packages and place Hedwig in her cage. **

**"Good to have you back." Harry said as he sat down on his bed.**

**There were 3 packages and a letter. The packages were from Hermione, Ron and Hagrid. The letter from Hogwarts. **

**The first package was heavy and felt like a book. In fact it was a book.**

**'Good old Hermione.' Harry thought to himself.**

**There was also a note. It read,**

**Dear Harry,**

**Happy Birthday!! I hope you are well and the Dursleys have been treating you well. I sent Ron an owl to meet me at Diagon Valley on August 29. Would you like to join us. We're planning on staying at the Leaky Cauldron like a few summers ago. If you want my family can come and pick you up. You're also welcome to come and stay with us for the rest of the summer if you like. I hope you enjoy your present.**

** I'll talk to you later,**

**Love,**

**Hermione**

**Harry couldn't believe it. He could leave the Dursley's earlier than expected. **

**'I think I'll take you up on you're invitation., Hermione' Harry thought to himself.**

**Harry tore away the packaging and read the cover of the book '64 Spellbinding Ways To Achieve Great Quiditch Status and Techniques' By Herald B. Urging.**

**'Wow, this will be and excellent read' Harry thought.**

**Next was Ron's gift. It was a golden snitch with the letter HP engraved on it. Harry was overwhelmed. Ron's note read,**

**Hey Harry,**

**How's life with the Muggles this summer?? I hope you enjoy the gift I found it on one of the Garden Gnomes. I thought to meself that I should polish it up and put your initials on it. See you at Diagon Alley on the 29th.**

**Your Pal,**

**Ron**

**Next was Hagrid's gift. It was neatly packaged for a giant. Harry opened it quickly and saw a gold chain necklace. It had a wonderful shine to it. There was a small tag with a lightening bolt engraved on the front. The back had 'James and Lily forever'. It belonged to his father.**

**Harry could feel his heart in his thoart as he read Hagrid's letter,**

**Harry,**

**Thought yer may want 'his. It belong'd to yer father. I found it when I picked you up, when yer we're just a wee thing. I 'ought now was a good time to return it to yer. Cherish it te way yer dad did.**

**Always yer friend,**

**Hagrid**

**Harry was so happy. He finally had something that his dad had worn close to his heart. Harry placed the necklace on. It was a perfect fit. Harry sat there for a moment can just admired the wonderful gifts he had received. Harry turn to the letter from Hogwarts,**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We await your return to Hogwarts. Term begins on September the first. Be sure to arrive on time. Hogwarts train leaves at 11:00am sharp. At platform 9 3/4. Enclosed is a list of supplies and books you will be needing this year.**

**Harry quickly read over the list. Nothing out of the ordinary.**

**'This year is going to be great' He said quietly to himself.**

**Harry wrote out his thank you's to Hermione, Ron and Hagrid. He also told Hermione that he would love to come and stay with her and her family.**

****

********

****

**Hermione's Home******

****

**Hermione arrived two days later to rescue Harry from the horror he was living in. The Dursleys gladly gave Harry up. Harry had everything packed and read to go when Hermione arrived.**

**"Harry!! You're looking older." Hermione said excitedly. **

**"So are you" Harry replied. He couldn't help but notice how much older Hermione was looking. The last time he saw her was the end of 5th year and even then she didn't look like she did now. She had grown taller and slimmer. Her hair was long and layered and she didn't look at all like a little girl. She looked like a young woman. Her eyes were a light hazel and were still as vibrant as ever. **

**Harry must have been staring because Hermione was starting to look confused. **

**"Is there something on my face??" She asked him.**

**Harry blinked and quickly looked away. "No nothing. You just look so different." He replied.**

**Hermione smiled. "Come on we better hurry. Mom and dad are waiting."**

** They brought out Harry's things and piled into the car." It's going to be a long ride so you better get comfortable." Hermione said.**

** She was right. Hermione lived as far away as you could from Hogwarts. Harry gazed out the window. Watching the landscape change.**

**Hermione was watching Harry. He looked older and seemed to have grown into his tall awkward body. His hair was still sticking up in all different directions and his eyes were still the greenest green. He wasn't the old Harry he was older more mature looking. He was built now. He had more muscle and didn't look like a shrimp. He was still taller than her but not by much. She had grown as well. **

**'He's really quite cute now, but he's my friend and that's all he'll ever be' she thought to herself.**

**Harry could feel her eyes on him. He turned and looked right into her eyes. Hermione turned away suddenly. Feeling a glow of red on her cheeks. Harry was just about to say something when they pulled up to the house.**

**It had grown dark now. The sun was setting and clouds were moving in. They hurried inside just as the first drops of rain began to fall. **

**The house was a fairly good size. It was very cozy and warm. It smelt like fresh baked cookies. Hermione showed Harry to his room and helped him unpack. He was going to be staying there for a week, she might as well help him unpack. After dinner she showed him around. The house wasn't too big so the tour didn't take that long. She showed him the bathroom, living room and study.**

**She then showed him her room. which was just across from his. It was just as he had expected it. Books were piled high in the air. Bookshelves stuffed with books and parchment. They room itself was very tidy. There was a cauldron bubbling in the corner. Crookshanks was sleeping on her bed. **

**Hermione sat down on the bed as Harry looked around. He glanced at the cauldron and gave Hermione a puzzled look. **

**"That's my laundry." She said with a laugh. "Remember we're not allowed to use magic during summer holidays."**

**Harry chuckled and joined her on the bed. They talked awhile about the past Hogwarts years and what this year will be like. When it was around midnight Harry yawned and looked at the clock. There was an awkward pause.**

**"Well I better hit the sack." He said.**

**"Yeah we've got a busy week." She replied.**

**Harry looked at her puzzled. "Why?"**

**"We've got to read ahead you silly!" She chimed.**

**Harry sighed and went off to bed.**

**The next week consisted of studying and memorization. Harry couldn't wait until they were going to meet Ron. He actually didn't mind all the studying. **

**"It might actually do me some good this year." He thought to himself. He would be really busy with all the Quiditch practice they were going to have. He was the captain after all.**

**The day they were going to go and meet Ron, Hermione came bursting into Harry's room. "I just got a letter from Hogwarts. They're making me Head Girl. They've never had a head girl in the 6th year before."She said excitedly.**

**Harry jump out of bed and gave Hermione a huge hug.**

**"Congraduations!!" He said as he patted her on the back. **

**"Come on you two! If you don't hurry we'll be late!" Mr. Granger called.**

**Hermione looked down at Harry who was in his boxer shorts. **

**"Umm.... I think you might want to put some pants on before we leave." She said as she laughed.**

**Harry glanced down. His faced turned red as he scramble to find some pants. Hermione left the room laughing to herself. **

**'Harry really has become quite muscular. All that Quiditch has done wonders for his body' She thought.**

********************************************************************

**When they arrived at Diagon Alley, Ron was already there. He too had grown over the summer. His hair was still as red as ever. He had grown taller also and was more athletically built now. He still had freckles.**

**They spent the day shopping and laughing together. They bought new robes, books and supplies. It was just like old times. When the sun started to set and the stores closed they returned to the Leaky Cauldron. They sat at the table and were just ordering their drinks when Ginny came running downstairs. **

**"Harry! Hermione! How are you guys?? I haven't seen you in ages. Hermione you look so grown up and girlie. Harry you're so... so.... Handsome!" She said.**

**Harry looked at Ron and then Hermione. They all started laughing. It was true that they all looked older and maturer but they really could care less. All they wanted to do was enjoy their freedom and company of one another**. 

**I'll write more when I get 5 reviews. Questions and Comments are welcomed. I also could use some more ideas. Thanx!**


End file.
